Queek Headtaker
}} Warlord Queek Headtaker, is the legendary and much-feared Lord of the City of Pillars, Great Warlord of Clan Mors and the personal right-claw of Warlord Gnawdwell, the one and true Grand Ruler of Clan Mors. Queek has been groomed by Gnawdwell from the moment of his birth to be the ultimate warrior, provided with the best armour and weapons, protecting him from the other Lords of Decay, and also staging assassination attempts to keep him on his toes. Queek is an uncommonly bloodthirsty and egotistical warrior whose need to conquer even the most impossible challenges has since earned him an infamy amongst the annals of Skaven history as the legendary Headtaker, the Dwarf-Smiter, the greatest Warlord to have ever graced the tunnels of Skavendom. Queek's temper is infamous amongst both his enemy and allies, having fought, defeated and survived almost every challenge that was thrown against him. Upon his trophy rack consists of the heads of all those that have challenged Queek in the past, such as the head of King Krug Ironhand of Karak Drazh, Warlord Ikit Scratch of Fester Spike, Warlord Sleek Sharpwit of Clan Mors and the hand of Baron Albrecht Kraus of Averland amongst other noteworthy challengers. Within his powerbase underneath the once majestic stronghold of Karak Eight Peaks, Queek had been fighting a never-ending war of attrition against the battle-hardened Dwarf armies of King Belegar Ironhammer and the Greenskin hordes of Warlord Skarsnik. A powerful warrior in his own right, Queek's deeds have since garnered him the respect of the Orcs, the fears of the Goblins and the eternal hatred of the Dwarfs. History }} Queek, like many Skaven before him, was born unto this world within the many Breeding Pits owned by the burly warriors of Clan Mors. Queek's litter was born large and black-furred, a sign that these Skaven would grow up to be true killers within the violent and unstable society of their Clan. However, Queek was by far the largest of his lot, and in time, he eventually devoured his own brothers even before he opened his eyes or fully grew out his fur. Seeing great potential within Queek, Warlord Gnawdwell personally took Queek under his wing and trained him extensively to be his new protegee. As such, Queek was given the finest luxury that can be afforded by a Skaven of such high status. He was given the best food, the greatest arms and armour, and was hand-reared by Gnawdwell personally to become the ultimate warrior. When Queek grew to be 4 years-old, the young Skaven has arisen swiftly through the ranks and earned himself a string of victories to his name. The majority of Queek's exploits have always been in the tunnels, lairs and caves beneath the surface of the Worlds Edge Mountains. The Warlord's fame grew exponentially as word of his deeds and conquest spread across the length of the Under-Empire. The Deeds of the Headtaker }} His first major exploit was his daring attacks against the Greenskin stronghold of Black Crag, where he personally slew Big Boss Morglum Blacktooth in combat. Morglum would later become Queek's first trophy amongst the many that would follow. It is said that the severed orc head whispered instructions on how to find "Dwarf Gouger", an ancient magical spike-maul forged during the time of the Goblin Wars many centuries ago. At the time, Queek was still a mere chieftain, but it was widely believed that he led the attacks that claimed the Night Goblin lairs near the ruins of Black Crag for the glory of Clan Mors. Having first pick of the spoils, Queek took Dwarf Gouger as his own signature weapon. Queek would later lead another assault against Warlord Ikit Scratch and the traitors of Fester Spike. Demonstrating a greater degree of his otherwise inept cunning, Queek was able to trick Warlord Ikit into thinning his battle-line just as Queek personally led the spearhead straight into the heart of Fester Spike. The head of Ikit Stratch would later be placed upon another spike of Queek's growing trophy rack. Thanks to his many deeds and growing infamy, Queek would later be promoted by Lord Gnawdwell, replacing the once also legendary Sleek Sharpwit as the new skaven warlord of the City of Pillars. For many years afterwards, Queek fought a never-ending war of attrition against the armies of King Belegar and the hordes of Warlord Skarsnik. Queek would later make another appearance upon the skaven assault against the dwarfs of Karak Angkul, where he was convinced by the deviously cunning Grey Seer Thanquol to attack the dwarfhold while it was left undefended. Queek and his army attacked without any major opposition until he was blocked by a newly assembled army in the next upper deeps. Queek, not taking failure so lightly, forced Thanquol to summon forth verminlord Vecteek into this plane of existence to help him win this battle. The ritual ended in utter failure, as instead of summoning forth a verminlord, Thanquol summoned the bloodthirster Skarbrand instead. Even for a warrior as fearless as Queek, the Warlord could not even face such a monster, let alone kill it, and instead called it quits and hastily left the battlefield. His latest exploits include Queek being given command of an invasion horde of nearly a hundred-thousand strong, a force meant to destroy the great stores of powerful runic weapons within the armories of Karak Azul. Needless to say, despite the best efforts of the old and grizzled Warlord Sleek Sharpwit and the deviously pious grey seer Razzel, Queek's headstrong nature resulted in a disastrous defeat. Yet, out of the clutches of defeat, the deviously cunning Sleek Sharpwit managed to string a series of events to his own benefit, leading Queek towards Black Crag where he hoped to instigate a war between the orcs and the dwarfs of Karak Azul. It was from there that Queek not only battled and survived an encounter with the legendary Gorfang Rotgut in single combat, but he also had the chance to lure the entire army of Karak Azul into a pitched battle. With the entire weapon stores of the hold given to this costly battle, Queek had achieved the mission given to him, and upon his trophy rack would sit a new addition to his collection. Knowing about his scheming, Queek sought out the old warlord and made him pay for his manipulation. Warlord Sleek was able to, with the aid of warpstone, fight the Headtaker to a standstill before the grizzled warlord gave in to his tired old age. Sleek's severed head is now one of Queek's most prized possessions, so much so that Queek can still be seen talking to the old warlord, listening to his hard-earned advice. End Times Queek met his demise during the events of the End Times, slain by the High King of the Dwarfs, Thorgrim Grudgebearer. The Skaven warrior rushed into combat against the Dwarf King, only to be quickly blinded by his rune inscribed axe. Queek was left struggling within Thorgrim's grasp, before his neck was snapped by the King's iron grip and his body crushed beneath his armoured boot. Characteristics }} Queek's personality can be associated to that of a powder-keg; unpredictable and dangerous. It was said that Queek could not be bribed, that he didn’t care for threats and that he led armies fearlessly from the front. Queek is an unnaturally fearless and bloodthirsty skaven with an over-flatted ego to match. Queek considers himself the greatest warlord to have ever lived, as any self-respecting Skaven should. However, unlike many other skaven warlords before him, Queek has been known to back-up these claims as willingly as he is to boast them, as shown with the many heads that now decorate his trophy rack. Indeed, Queek has shown an unnatural interest in both finding and fighting the strongest enemy he can find. From massive black orcs to dwarf thanes and rival skaven warlords, Queek has fought and defeated each and every one of them. Alongside his infamy as a great warrior, Queek had also earned himself a reputation for madness. Queek has a disturbing affection for his collection of severed heads he keeps upon his trophy rack. Those that would dare to touch his prized possessions have had their paws cut off by Queek personally. At times, Queek has been seen talking to these heads when nobody else is looking, and at times even when they are, as if the skulls themselves still retain the souls of those he decapitated in ritual combat, giving the warlord advice on how best to destroy his enemies. Although Queek is a magnificent warrior, the warlord hasn't been readily known for his cunning, if he has any at all. Queek is as thick as he is bloodthirsty, preferring a daring frontal assault rather then to use wiser and more efficient means of attack. In comparison to other skaven, Queek dislikes scheming and intrigue of any kind, which is one of the great reasons why the warlord has a great distrust of the politically-minded Grey Seers. Even Lord Gnawdwell has expressed his disappointment to Queek's rather inept intellect for things other than fighting, often remarking that the warlord is a dangerous yet blunt instrument. Nevertheless, Queek's combat skill, coupled with his immense bravery and fearlessness in battle has granted him many great victories. When Queek goes to battle, he is often accompanied by a retinue of crimson-armoured Stormvermin known as the Red Guard, which is led by his second-in-command Ska Bloodtail, an unnaturally loyal and obedient Skaven that is larger than even Queek himself. Wargear * Dwarf Gouger - Queek wields the magical maul Dwarf Gouger, an ancient weapon forged during the time of the Goblin Wars. The war maul is so powerful that few forms of armour are able to deflect its penetrating blow. * Warp-shard Armour - Queek usually goes to war with a suit of spiked plates encrusted with shards of pure warpstone, protecting Queek from harm whilst also harming those who try to harm him. Gallery Total_War_Warhammer_Queek_Headtaker_Poster.jpg Total War Warhammer Queek Headtaker Render 1.jpg Total War Warhammer Queek Headtaker Render 2.jpg Total War Warhammer Queek Headtaker Render 4.jpg Total War Warhammer Queek Headtaker Render 5.jpg Total War Warhammer Queek Headtaker Weapons Render.jpg Warhammer End Times Queek Belegar.png Skaven Warlord - Queek Headtaker (3).jpg Miniatures Skaven Warlord - Queek Headtaker (1).jpg|7th Edition. Skaven Warlord - Queek Headtaker (2).jpg|7th Edition. Skaven - Queek Headtaker.jpg|5th Edition Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Skaven (7th edition) ** : pg. 72 * : Warhammer Armies: Skaven (6th edition) ** : pg. 65 ** : pg. "Backcover" * : Warhammer Armies: Skaven (5th edition) ** : pg. 74 * : Headtaker (Novel) by David Guymer ** : Chapter 1 ** : Chapter 2 ** : Chapter 3 ** : Chapter 4 ** : Chapter 5 ** : Chapter 6 ** : Chapter 7 ** : Chapter 8 ** : Chapter 9 ** : Chapter 10 ** : Chapter 11 ** : Chapter 12 ** : Chapter 13 ** : Chapter 14 ** : Chapter 15 ** : Chapter 16 ** : Chapter 17 ** : Chapter 18 * : Rise of the Horned Rat (Novel) by Guy Haley ** : Chapter Two: "Lord Gnawdwell" ** : Chapter Four: "City of Pillars" ** : Chapter Four: "Treachery in the Deeps" ** : Chapter Seven: "Hall of Reckoning" * : Thanqoul and Boneripper: Thanqoul's Doom (Novel) by Clint Werner ** : Chapter 16 ** : Chapter 17 * : Warhammer: The End Times Compilation Es:Queek Category:Clan Mors Category:Karak Eight Peaks Category:Skaven Characters Category:H Category:Q